An Assassin's Bane
by kestrelcadiz
Summary: A covert agent must live by one rule: whatever the mission, leave no witnesses. Sakurakouji Sakura-san was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. CU
1. In The Night

I don't own Code:Breaker.

* * *

><p>Ogami glanced at his phone. The message showed the names of his targets for tonight, local trash, a gang not honourable enough to be called true yakuza. A month before, this trash had murdered a homeless man in cold blood, setting fire to his legs to torture the beaten soul. Ironic really, that he had been chosen for this target.<p>

The park was quiet tonight. He had chosen it as the strike point since it was so secluded at night. There was only one gap to the road but it was late so he doubted anyone would be near enough to see. He always tried to reduce casualties. Ogami leaned casually against the tree, draped in shadows as his quarry approached, walking quickley to get out of the heavy rain. Four men, aged 19-22. The one on the far left was the best fighter. Middle right the most sadistic. All of them were carrying knives and at least one was also armed with a gun.

They were all trash. All dead already.

Careful to keep his expression blank like a noh mask, Ogami stepped forwards stopping in front of them. The men stopped, glaring at the boy in front of them.

"Move out the fucking way." One of them snarled, stepping forwards. Ogami reached to remove the glove on his left hand, placing it in his trouser pocket.

"Hey, asshole! You got a fucking death wish?" The man in front stepped forwards again, drawing his knife. Really, some trash couldn't even act human. As the man lunged Ogami caught his wrist and threw him to the floor in a jujitsu lock.

"An eye for an eye." The other three rushed forwards as their comrade fell. With a jerk he broke the man's wrist. The scream caused the men to hesitate.

"A tooth for a tooth." A well placed roundhouse kick sent one of the men falling back tripping the other two. One quickly drew a gun and moved to fire it. Ogami kicked it out of his hand.

"Evil for Evil." He placed his left hand on the mans forhead.

"Burn to ashes." Blue flames burst out from his hand, incinerating the man before he had a chance to scream. Flames still licking around his hand he touched the next two, the blue fire spreading quickly and burning bright. He turned to where the final man sat still, his face lit up by the grim pyre.

"Wh-What the fuck are you! Fucking youkai?" Ogami smiled, the expression seeming hollow on his face. He began to walk towards the man.

"I am justice, here to punish you for your sins." He placed his hand on the man's shoulder.

"Don't-"

"Burn to ashes."

Looking round Ogami increased the heat of the blue fire surrounding what could barely be called corpses anymore. There would be no evidence left.

There was a prickling at the back of his neck. _Someone was watching him._

Turning quickly he caught a glance of a bus. A girl about his own age was staring at him, her eyes wide in horror behind the window. Just as quickly the bus sped off, carrying away the witness. This was a covert operation. There _were_ no witnesses.

He hated killing innocents.

Shit.


	2. Chapter 1

A covert agent must live by one rule: there are no witnesses. They kill the trash of the world, outside of the law to maintain the facade of peace. A witness would destroy the illusion.

There must be no witnesses.

So why had he been ordered to let her live?

It didn't really matter right now, he mused as he stopped by the door. The call had come last week, telling him that he was to enroll in school this term. It would work well as a cover.

"Are you nervous?" asked the homeroom teacher with a smile. He smiled back politely.

"Not particularly, Sensei but thank you for asking."

"Oh so polite." she slid open the doors. "Everybody, return to your seats. Come right in."

"Alright. I'm Ogami Rei. Please take care of me."

The teacher continued his introduction, whatever Eden had sent as a background for him. He glanced around the classroom and nearly started when he saw the girl. Only years of keeping up an emotionless mask stopped him from reacting.

So the witness was in his class? Interesting.

She seemed to recognise him if her reaction was anything to go by. She had dropped her book on the floor in shock.

As he walked towards the desk the teacher indicated he stopped to pick up her magazine. It was a volume about martial arts. Ogami waved it in front of her dazed eyes. Blinking, she looked up into his eyes.

She frowned and lifted her chin minutely. It was a look that spoke of her determination, challenging him almost. Not the usual reaction of a girl who had just witnessed a murder and was sitting mere inches away from the killer.

Yes, this girl was very interesting indeed.

* * *

><p>It was lunchtime. Ogami sighed internally. These people were all so insanely friendly. Each of them had asked at least once how he was finding his new school. One of them had even offered to buy him lunch since it was his first day. Four girls had asked him to call them by their first names and one had even asked if he had a girlfriend. It was driving him mad.<p>

"Ogami-san!" a voice called out across the lunchroom. It was the witness, Sakurakouji Sakura, the students said her name was. "There's something I'd like to talk to you about in private."

"Of course." Who would have thought that Sakurakouji Sakura of all people would be the one to save him from the tedium of lunchtime conversation.

* * *

><p>They stopped at the roof. She was facing him. Other students were gathered at the overlooking windows but were too far to hear.<p>

"You were at Takemi Park last night right? I saw you from the bus." Ah, so she was confronting him. Maybe he could use this to his advantage...

"Huh? No, I don't think so. I was at my job last night" Her eyes narrowed and he saw the same determination from before.

"Really? Your job. So allow me to ask a question. That glove you're wearing on your left hand,isn't it covering a burn you got while you torched some men to death?"

Smiling in a way that might be called reflective, he lifted his hand in front of his face and carefully, removed the glove. He saw Sakurakouji-san's eyes widen at the unmarked flesh. She gulped and looked into his eyes.

"This glove is very important to me." The best lies are based on truths afterall. "I hurt someone when I was small, and someone covered my hand with this glove. It's like a protective charm."

"That's all? Truly?" She looked confused. Time to truly convince her of his humanity.

"That's all."

"But I was sure I saw..." She looked down, lost in her own thoughts. Moving to replace the glove he removed a book from his pocket, dropping it on the floor. Sakurakouji-san bent to pick it up.

"What's this?"

"Ah, that. Well, my friends from my last school made it up when I left. It's a little embarrassing, but I can't seem to throw it away"

"They look like good friends." She looked almost guilty from her earlier .

"I want to become good friends with everyone here too. I hope we become close Sakurakouji-san." He smiled brightly at her. She frowned but still seemed confused as she turned to leave. Maybe he wouldn't have to kill her afterall.


End file.
